First Kiss
by FlashFiction
Summary: The first kiss with someone is never quite what you expect. A collection of oneshots about various first kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I am merely an admirer of the magical world that J.K.R has created. The world that she has kindly let people, like myself, play around in.

"He's looking at you again."

"What?"

Andromeda Black turned around. Her light brown eyes scanned the greenhouse, skating over the Puffapods the class was working on and coming to rest on a boy at a back table. He suddenly became very interested in his protective gloves, dropping his face as if he hadn't been staring.

"Oh God." Andromeda groaned, dropping her seed pod which promptly exploded in to pink flowers.

"What's the matter?" her friend Lana asked. "Ted Tonks is _fine_."

With his wavy, dirty blonde hair, perfect white teeth, tanned skin and Quidditch chaser's build, Ted Tonks was, as Lana put it, fine. He was more than fine. Ted Tonks was gorgeous. Whenever he made a joke in class, Andromeda found her mouth going dry. Whenever he laughed, her heart felt like it was going to implode. If he ever caught her eye and smiled, she would blink furiously and go extremely red. This was a problem.

"He's Muggleborn." Andromeda whispered.

"So?" said Lana, who, being a half-blood from Hufflepuff, had never understood why blood status was so important.

"So I'm not supposed to like him!" Andromeda hissed.

"So you do like him?" Lana smirked.

Andromeda felt her face flushing.

"No. I never said that."

"Yes, you did."

Andromeda turned back to her Puffapod, wishing she hadn't entered into the conversation. Lana, it had been said, could sniff out romance like a bloodhound, so there would be no point trying to hide it from her. Pretending to be brushing a strand of brown hair from her face, she looked back at Ted. She did like him. He was funny and kind and handsome and amazing at Quidditch and he did this cute flick thing with his hair...

_Listen to me! _Andromeda thought desperately. _Anyone would think that I stalk him_.

After the class Andromeda prepared to make a speedy getaway, gathering up all her books before the bell had even gone. She headed the greenhouse door but found it blocked by the person she wanted to see the least.

"Ted." she whispered, almost begging. "Please."

Beside her Lana was whistling suggestively. Behind her Professor Sprout was awkwardly trying to leave the greenhouse. Just when it looked like things couldn't get any worse, a group of Slytherin sixth years walked around the corner, a group that included Andromeda's older sister, Bellatrix. When she saw who her sister was talking to, Bellatrix scowled and stopped to watch the proceedings.

"Andromeda-" Ted began.

"Ted, please!" Andromeda said, looking from him to her sister. "I can't talk to you. You're, you're -"

She paused and said the last word as if it hurt her to say it.

"-a mudblood."

She hung her head but Ted put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that there eyes met.

"I know you don't mean that." Ted said, seriously. "I know you're not like that."

Andromeda went to turn away from him but, before she do anything, he pulled her forwards and kissed her. Half freaking out, Andromeda found herself closing her eyes and pulling him closer. Bellatrix was hissing, a noise that would rival the angriest cat. She grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her away. Andromeda took two steps and jerked out of her grasp. Leaving Bellatrix stunned in the hallway, she ran back to Ted.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" she asked.

Ted nodded, smiled and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

He was nervous, more nervous then he ever had been in his entire life. It was the middle of the night and here he was sneaking out of the castle to meet a _girl _of all things.

"You have to get her something!" his mate James had said.

"Why? It's not like she's my girlfriend! I haven't even kissed her yet." "I know, Sirius, but you've been dating for three months and it's Valentines Day. You know what girls are like!"

The trouble was that Sirius Black didn't really know what girls were like. Despite his flirtatious attitude and carefree good looks, when it came to the finer points of handling females, he failed dismally. He had never been in a lasting relationship, choosing to "love 'em and leave 'em" as the saying goes. Actually, three months for him was quite an achievement.

"Hestia won't care." he told James. "She's different from other girls."

"I know." James nodded. "That's why you've got to hold on to her, before someone else gets ideas."

"Oi mate!" Sirius had retorted. "You got Evans, lay off Jones!"

"I'm just saying that you should do something before you lose her."

Sirius had dismissed James' romantic advice as rubbish, but in the end he had to admit that James knew more than him. He and Lily Evans had been going out for a year now, the longest relationship their year group had managed to come up with. If any one was in a position to give advice it was James.

Sirius had decided to go shopping. Now, if his knowledge of women and his knowledge of shopping had been pitted against each other it would have been a pathetic battle with no clear winner. After several hours of wandering around Hogsmeade aimlessly (with the occasional trip to Zonko's Joke shop for "divine inspiration") Sirius was quite prepared to give up. No girl had to be worth the trouble. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Hestia was definitely worth the trouble. Hestia Jones was small and slim, with olive coloured skin and rosy cheeks. She had long, black hair that curled down her back and light blue eyes that flickered with intensity. She was funny and gutsy, always up for a laugh. While other girls might have found Sirius' jokes distasteful, Hestia was always keen to hear a new one, the dirtier the better. She was kind and loyal too, punching Frank Longbottom in the face for making Alice Whitehall cry (she'd later sent them on a date, recognizing the chemistry that both failed to see). Hestia Jones was a hell of a girl and Sirius needed to buy her a present.

Eventually he had decided what to give her and, desperately hoping she wouldn't laugh at him, Sirius went to their arranged meeting point, the shore of the Black Lake. As he walked down, his heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest, beating in huge pulses.

There she stood, Hestia Jones, alone at the side of the lake. She wore a backless black dress and heels. Her hair had been tied up in a messy bun. She seemed to glow in the moonlight. Sirius tried to say something but, more than a little overwhelmed, tripped over a stone instead.

"You scared me!" Hestia giggled as Sirius got to his feet. "I thought you might be McGonagall. She almost caught me leaving the castle."

Sirius opened his mouth and muttered something that would probably only translate in Gibberish.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Hestia asked, looking slightly concerned.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Sirius said quickly. "Um, Hestia? I got you a gift."

He handed her a square parcel wrapped in golden paper and tied with a red ribbon.

"Thank you!" Hestia beamed. "You really didn't have to."

Sirius watched as she tore off the paper.

"_Honeyduke's Handmade Fruit Jubes_." Hestia read. "Thank's, Sirius."

"They're not that great." Sirius shrugged. "The orange ones taste like soap, the green ones-"

"You want one don't you?" Hestia grinned.

She ripped the cardboard with her nail and stared into the box in surprise. Tipping it upside down, she let the contents of the box fall on to her palm. There were no fruit lollies, instead a silver chain bracelet slid out. Attached to the chain was an intricately carved silver hippogriff with outstretched wings and two tiny diamond eyes. Hestia stared at Sirius, who was looking very, _very _pleased with himself. She held out her arm and Sirius, his eyes screwed up with concentration, set about trying to do up the bracelet. When he finished, he raised his head and found his nose almost touching hers. Without even thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her. She smelt like cinnamon and her lips were soft and warm. She was definitely worth the trouble.

"Hestia?" he said quietly. "Are you my girlfriend?"

"Do you want me to be?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then yeah, yeah, I am."

"Cool."

"Very cool."


End file.
